


What a Piece of Work is Man

by RenoSweeney



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Letters, Too excited, i can't go to bed, i haven't seen this show in years and needed practice, my brain is sleepin and it's 4 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenoSweeney/pseuds/RenoSweeney
Summary: How noble in reason, how infinite in faculty!Arthur hasn't written a letter for a month.





	What a Piece of Work is Man

**Author's Note:**

> Character study and brain vomit at 4 AM after a day of performing so I can start getting used to writing again. I missed this weird fandom and its incredible artists and fanon writers.

Dear Friend,

Apologies for how late this one is. I’ve had rather a lot to do on my side of the ocean, and it’s been too much to put into letters. Life in this cold city has halted. Nothing is growing. The flowers in Primrose Hill are slumped over in sleep. Regent’s Park in the fog rather feels like breathing stew on the rare occasion I do decide to leave my shoebox of a flat. I am well with my studies.

We’ve begun to write our own pieces, in order for the first years to use them for their scene studies. I do believe that playwriting does give one a better perspective on the art of theatre as a whole. However...I’m the only Briton on the whole damned planet that wants to read and dissect something besides Shakespeare for once. Love the Bard as I may, bloody fucking Hell, if I have to be told what I think _Hamlet_ means one more goddamned time, I’ll pour acid in my own ear and leap gladly into the Thames with my overanalyzed bouquet.

I stopped at this point in the letter three weeks ago. I had begun to notice something that had been irking me, and I did not want to acknowledge it. But considering that nothing on this Earth is guaranteed (hopefully the fact of you receiving this letter could be one of those things that never happens), I needed to write it down anyways. The truth is that, quite by accident, I’ve come to admire you in a way I cannot deem appropriate. I have no idea how you, a young man barely in university, with unruly manners, astonishing ignorance, and a stubborn need to save everyone have wheedled your way into my life. Perhaps it is your willingness to see the kindness in all people, even someone as closed away as myself. It could certainly be your endearingly grating voice, or your arrogance. It could be any number of irrational factors that make me feel this desire to read your words and know that you took the time to write them. I do hope this letter never sees the light of day outside of whatever Hellhole I stuff it in to forget about it. But understand, my dear, that I cannot acknowledge myself as a human with a heart. It is too embarrassing a flaw. But is that not the most human thing of all, to be ashamed of the very thing we are blessed above all creatures to have?

Best wishes,

Arthur


End file.
